The MT-RJ connector is a relatively new optical small-form-factor (SFF) connector, which is used for coupling light in optoelectronic transceivers. It comprises two optical waveguides being arranged 750 μm apart in a conductor pin, which permits a compact plug-in arrangement.
DE 197 42 895 A1 describes an optoelectronic coupling arrangement in which two closely adjacent optical channels are brought a greater distance apart by a combination of lenses and mirrors, in order to couple them with two optoelectronic transducers arranged in a package. Such an arrangement is suitable for example for being used in combination with MT-RJ connectors.
It is known from DE 197 11 138 A1 to encapsulate active optical elements, such as laser diodes and photodiodes for example, in transparent plastic. In this case it may be envisaged to integrate lenses or mechanical guiding elements in the transparent plastic.
Furthermore, it is generally known to encapsulate active optical elements, such as laser diodes and photodiodes for example, in a plastic package, which is known in its basic construction from the encapsulation of purely electronic components. Known package standards are for example TSSOP10 (Thin Shrink Small Outline Package) or VQFN (Very Thin Profile Quad Flat Non Leaded Package).
There is a need for optoelectronic coupling arrangements for a number of optical channels and also associated optoelectronic transceivers which are distinguished by a high degree of electrical, optical and mechanical integration of the individual components, a small size and low-cost production.